Through a Painting
by 001001000110
Summary: Lukisan bermakna ribuan kata. Sebuah gambar mampu mengekstraksi berbagai perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Tentang langit bertabur bintang dan beberapa kilasan peristiwa. SaiNaru, shonen-ai. First fic on FNI. RnR please?


**Title : Through a Painting**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : NARUTO is a lawful property of Masashi Kishimoto. I do not own, please do not sue.**

**Warning : setting canon-universe, kemungkinan OOC, sedikiiiiiiit Sasuke-bashing, dan shonen-ai. SaiNaru. Yang mau nge-flame soal pairing atau shonen-ai, sini, Rasengan Shurikken menantimu.**

**Summary : Lukisan bermakna ribuan kata. Sebuah gambar mampu mengekstraksi berbagai perasaan yang tak tersampaikan. Tentang langit bertabur bintang dan beberapa kilasan peristiwa. Menembus batas antara persahabatan dengan cinta.**

**A/N : Fanfic pertama saya di FNI. Berhubung terakhir kali saya membaca seriesnya adalah dua tahun yang lalu, mohon dikoreksi jika terdapat berbagai kesalahan informasi. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya, selamat membaca. :)**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sai mengelus dagunya perlahan dengan jemari yang berbalut sarung tangan kecuali di ibu jari dan telunjuk. Di pangkuannya terdapat sebuah lukisan berukuran sedang dalam bingkai kayu sederhana. Sesekali dia menelengkan kepala ke kiri kemudian ke kanan untuk mencari sudut pandang lain, namun masih tak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang lukisan apa itu. Bahkan ketika Sai memutar-mutarnya dalam berbagai arah, dia masih tak mengerti.

"Kau ini ngapain sih?" tanya Naruto agak sebal ketika Sai hanya mengamati lukisan itu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Bahkan dia hanya memutar-mutarnya sambil menelengkan kepala kesana-kemari.

"Aku hanya mencoba mencari arti dari lukisan ini," ujar Sai seraya meletakkan kanvas berbingkai itu di atas rerumputan tempat dirinya dan Naruto duduk menikmati matahari terbenam di bukit Konoha. "Dilihat dari manapun sama saja."

Naruto memutar mata mendengar komentar dari teman sekelompoknya itu. "Tentu saja sama. Itu 'kan lukisan langit," tandasnya seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang paling jelas sedunia.

Alis Sai terangkat dan dia kembali memandang lukisan yang tergeletak di sebelahnya. "Langit?" ulangnya bingung. "Menurutku ini cuma kanvas yang dicat hitam."

"Warna asli langit memang hitam," kata Naruto lagi. Dia mendongak lalu menunjuk langit di atasnya yang berwarna biru agak tua dihiasi semburat jingga kemerahan di cakrawala. "Langit terlihat biru di siang hari karena cahaya matahari dipantulkan oleh partikel-partikel di udara. Sudut arah cahaya juga dapat menciptakan pantulan warna yang lain—oranye agak merah atau merah agak ungu—saat matahari terbit atau terbenam. Seperti sekarang," jelas Naruto kemudian menatap Sai. "Tanpa adanya cahaya yang menciptakan pantulan warna, langit menunjukkan warna aslinya, yaitu hitam."

"Wow…" desah Sai perlahan. Dia memandang bergantian antara Naruto dengan lukisan yang kini dipegangnya kembali. "Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa sepandai ini."

Rona merah sedikit membayang di pipi Naruto ketika dia mendengus lalu memalingkan muka. "Aku cuma mengulang penjelasan Shikamaru," gumamnya pelan. Dia terdiam sejenak sebelum menambahkan, "Aku membuatnya kesal karena dia harus menjelaskannya berkali-kali sampai aku mengerti."

Sai tersenyum mendengarnya. Dari semua senyum palsu yang biasa dilakukannya, kali ini dia tersenyum tulus; keceriaan bisa terlihat sampai di matanya. Jarang sekali Naruto melihat Sai benar-benar tersenyum dan itu membuatnya senang tiap kali menangkap momen saat Sai tak menampilkan kepalsuan apapun di wajahnya.

"Jadi," kata Sai membuyarkan lamunan Naruto, membuat sang ninja kembali menatap ke arahnya, "kenapa kau memberiku lukisan langit?"

"Karena menurutku… kau itu seperti langit," kata Naruto langsung, seolah telah mempersiapkan diri untuk ditanya demikian. "Entah kenapa aku selalu teringat padamu setiap kali aku melihat langit. Kau seperti dekat, tapi sesungguhnya sangat jauh ketika aku ingin meraihmu. Kau tak bisa dimengerti, tak bisa ditebak. Yah… Seperti itulah kira-kira."

"Oh…" gumam Sai seraya mengamati lukisan itu sekali lagi. "Kupikir kau cuma tak bisa melukis dan memberiku kanvas yang kaucat hitam lalu menyamarkannya sebagai 'lukisan langit'."

"Hei! Apa kau pikir aku sebodoh itu?"

"Masa? Bukankah ukuran *piip*mu—"

"Masalah itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali!" desis Naruto kesal, memotong kalimat Sai yang berujung pada ejekannya tentang kejantanan Naruto. Rona merah kembali mampir di pipinya yang dihiasi tiga haris halus. "Kenapa kau selalu menghinaku, sih?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan," kata Sai tanpa mengindahkan kejengkelan Naruto. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari lukisan itu pada sang pemuda berambut pirang. "Jadi, lukisan ini untukku?"

"Ya," sahut Naruto pendek. Dia menambahkan dengan sedikit keki. "Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa mengembalikannya padaku."

"Aku suka, kok," kata Sai cepat. "Terima kasih."

Naruto tertegun sejenak sebelum kemudian tersenyum lebar. Matahari sudah hampir menghilang sepenuhnya, menyisakan sedikit sinar merah keunguan di ufuk barat sementara langit di atas mereka berubah semakin gelap. Naruto mendongak dan melihat bintang-bintang mulai muncul satu persatu, menghiasi hamparan selimut alam semesta. Tak satupun dari mereka membuat suara—masing-masing menikmati keheningan yang menyenangkan—sampai kemudian Sai memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Naruto?" panggilnya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit kemudian menatap Sai. Sesaat Naruto seperti tenggelam dalam kegelapan kedua mata Sai. Mengedip beberapa kali, Naruto akhirnya menyahut.

"Ya?"

"Apakah kau menyukai langit?"

Naruto mengerutkan alisnya, tidak begitu mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan pemuda mantan anggota ROOT itu. Dia menggigit-gigit bibirnya sejenak sebelum akhirnya memberikan tanggapan.

"Maksudmu… suka menatap langit, begitu?"

"Semacam itu."

"Aku suka," kata Naruto. "Terutama di malam hari saat bintang-bintang telah muncul."

Sai kembali tersenyum, dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba jantung Naruto berdegup sedikit lebih cepat saat melihatnya. "Berarti… kau suka langit 'kan?" tanyanya sekali lagi.

"Ya…"

"Dan kau menganggapku seperti langit?"

"Umm… Yah, begitulah…" ujar Naruto perlahan. Masih tak yakin kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut.

"Kalau begitu," Sai meletakkan lukisannya di rumput sementara dia mencondongkan badan ke arah Naruto. Dia memiringkan kepalanya sedikit agar bisa melihat ekspresi lawan bicaranya dengan lebih jelas, "apakah kau menyukaiku, Naruto?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto menyukai kejujuran. Dia paling tidak senang dibohongi, sekecil apapun itu. Dia lebih suka orang mengatakan kenyataan apa-adanya, biarpun itu menyakitkan. Dia tidak memaafkan siapapun yang membohonginya, dengan alasan apapun. Sesakit apapun sebuah kejujuran yang orang katakan…

"Naruto, apa benar kau ini seorang ninja? *piip*mu kecil sekali."

…dia tidak peduli.

Saat ini Naruto berpikir bahwa sebuah kebohongan pun ada baiknya.

Terlepas dari kenyataan bahwa seorang ninja seharusnya menyembunyikan pemikirannya, Sai adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah Naruto temui. Dia mengutarakan apa yang ia pikirkan apa-adanya, tanpa pernah memikirkan reaksi orang lain saat mendengarnya. Hal yang menjadi kerugian besar baginya ketika orang yang bersangkutan adalah dirinya atau Sakura; orang-orang yang tidak begitu mahir mengendalikan emosi. Mereka biasanya tak sanggup menahan diri untuk melukai Sai atas komentarnya yang mereka anggap sangat menjatuhkan harga diri mereka.

Sai harus bersyukur selalu ada Yamato atau Kakashi yang mampu mencegah dirinya menjadi korban gegar otak permanen sebagai hadiah dari para korban kejujurannya.

Sulit untuk mengatakan siapa 'korban' yang sebenarnya disini.

Pada akhirnya, orang mulai terbiasa dengan kebiasaan Sai berkata jujur seperti itu. Sebagian mulai kasihan melihat kontak fisik menyakitkan yang dialamatkan pada sang ANBU akibat komentarnya, namun sebagian yang lain akan beranggapan bahwa mungkin sudah saatnya bagi Sai untuk belajar memasang segel pada jurusan yang menghubungkan antara otak dengan mulutnya.

Para orang tua seperti Tsunade atau Jiraya akan mengatakan bahwa kejujuran seperti itu patut disyukuri. Jaman sekarang, sulit menemukan orang yang mampu berkata apa-adanya. Lama-kelamaan Naruto pun menganggap komentar jujur Sai sebagai sarana untuk mengoreksi dirinya sendiri. Apa yang dikatakan Sai adalah kebenaran, bagaimanapun juga.

Namun ketika suatu hari Sai mengatakan bahwa menurutnya Naruto jauh lebih manis dan menarik dibandingkan Sakura, sang Jinchuuriki tidak tahu harus mensyukuri kejujuran itu atau tidak.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Sai? Sudah belum?"

"Belum. Sedikit lagi."

"Aku capek, nih…"

"Tahan dulu. Tinggal menambah beberapa goresan disini dan disana."

Naruto mendengus tetapi tetap diam tengkurap di atas tempat tidur Sai. Sang pemilik properti duduk tepat di sampingnya, melukis di atas punggungnya yang terbuka. Beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto meminta untuk dibuatkan tato. Setelah melewati proses diskusi yang cukup panjang ("Bagaimana kalau wajah para Hokage?"-Naruto. "Simbol Konoha saja bagaimana?"-Sai. "Terlalu polos. Kodok?"-Naruto. "Sudahlah. Kyuubi saja."-Sai), akhirnya Sai melukiskan tato sang rubah berekor sembilan di punggung Naruto.

"Masih lama?"

"Naruto, kumohon jangan cerewet."

"Tapi badanku pegal semua kalau harus diam terus seperti ini."

"Kau memintaku membuatkan tato yang bagus, 'kan? Berhenti mengomel atau aku tidak akan pernah menyelesaikannya."

Sai terlihat sangat berhati-hati saat menggoreskan tinta untuk membuat setiap detil tatonya. Mengabaikan gerutuan kesal Naruto, Sai melanjutkan untuk membuat garis rumit kecil-kecil di sisi luar garis gambar rubahnya. Diam-diam Sai memasukkan jutsu-nya dalam tato itu. Setelah menambahkan sedikit goresan di sana-sini, Sai memundurkan tubuhnya untuk mengamati hasil kerjanya.

Sempurna.

"Sudah selesai," kata Sai seraya menepuk pundak Naruto. Dia turun dari tempat tidur seraya mengamati Naruto yang bangun dari posisi tengkurapnya.

"Aduh! Ototku rasanya kaku sekali," ujar Naruto meregangkan punggungnya dan terdengar bunyi gemeletuk pelan saat sendi-sendinya berkontraksi. Dia berusaha menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat punggungnya. "Punya cermin?"

"Tidak," sahut Sai.

"Terus bagaimana caraku melihat hasil karyamu?" gerutu Naruto kesal. Mendadak dia mendapatkan sebuah ide kemudian tangannya dengan cepat membentuk segel. Terdengar bunyi 'pop' dan bunshin Naruto muncul dari balik asap.

Sai tersenyum melihat bunshin-Naruto menatap tatonya dengan pandangan takjub.

"Keren," kata bunshin-Naruto. Jemarinya menyusuri jejak goresan tinta yang membentuk kepala rubahnya di bagian pinggang hingga kesembilan ekornya yang hampir memenuhi punggungnya. Matanya segera terpaku pada garis rumit kecil-kecil di sisi luar garis lukisannya. "Ini apa?"

"Jutsu," kata Sai seraya membereskan peralatan lukisannya dari atas tempat tidur ke dalam sebuah kotak sederhana. Terdengar bunyi 'pop' lagi dan bunshin-Naruto telah menghilang. Sai menoleh dan melihat Naruto kini tengah menatapnya.

"Jutsu apa?' Tanya Naruto bingung ketika Sai tidak menjelaskan lebih jauh.

"Jutsu yang biasa kugunakan untuk menghidupkan lukisanku," kata Sai. Dia meletakkan kotak perlengkapannya di atas rak kemudian duduk di kursi samping meja, menghadap Naruto yang duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Dia menyilangkan kedua tangan dan kakinya kemudian kembali bicara. "Jutsu itu akan bereaksi pada saat jumlah chakra-mu mencapai batas minimum, menghidupkan rubah dalam tato itu yang akan membantumu bertahan jika kau sampai dalam keadaan terdesak. Tentu saja dia tak punya kekuatan Kyuubi; karena itu kutambahkan segel kuchiyose untuk jaga-jaga. Rubah itu akan memunculkanku dimana saja kau berada."

Naruto ternganga mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Dia menoleh kea rah punggungnya selama beberapa saat sebelum mengusap belakang lehernya dengan agak canggung.

"Aku 'kan cuma minta dibuatkan tato biasa saja," gumamnya lirih. "Kenapa malah…"

"Kau orang yang luar biasa, jadi harus punya tato yang luar biasa juga," kata Sai memotong protes lemah Naruto.

Mata Naruto memicing mendengarnya. Kendatipun dia merasa sedikit tersanjung dengan pujian tak langsung barusan, tapi mau tak mau dia menyadari juga ada sedikit narsisme dari kalimat Sai tersebut. Dia menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku bisa mengerti kalau hanya tato hidup. Tapi kuchiyose? Kurasa itu berlebihan. Apa kau berpikir aku selemah itu sampai harus membutuhkan bantuan sedemikian rupa?"

Sai hanya mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa tidak begitu," kata Sai lalu menatap keluar jendela. "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau akan selalu baik-baik saja saat aku tak bisa selalu bersamamu.

Kembali Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Naruto berpikir sementara matanya mengamati sosok Sai yang masih memalingkan muka darinya. Dia tahu betul bahwa Sai bukanlah orang yang mudah mengkhawatirkan orang lain. Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa orang seperti Sai mau repot-repot melakukan hal semacam itu untuknya.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sai akhirnya menoleh. Dia melanjutkan dengan alis mengernyit. "Kau selalu mengejekku. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba saja kau peduli padaku? Melakukan semua ini… kenapa?"

Sai tidak segera menjawab. Dia bangkit dari kursinya kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Dia memandang Naruto dengan intens sebelum memulai, "Karena kau…"

Dia memberi jeda sejenak untuk tersenyum. Senyum yang entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini membuat Naruto selalu merasa aneh di bagian perutnya; seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu beterbangan disana. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibir Sai ketika dia melanjutkan,

"…adalah orang paling berharga untukku."

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sai pandai mendeteksi kebohongan. Dia tidak mudah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh orang lain, tak peduli seberapapun banyaknya. Sai tak akan mempercayai segala sesuatu sebelum dia sendiri yang membuktikan kebenarannya. Dengan pengalamannya dibesarkan untuk selalu berlatih menampilkan kepalsuan, dia dapat menyadari dengan cepat jika seseorang sedang menyembunyikan kebenaran.

Hal itu membawanya pada fakta bahwa Naruto bukanlah orang paling jujur seperti yang selama ini orang katakan.

Naruto bukanlah seseorang yang bodoh. Orang bodoh tak akan bisa mekakukan jurus Kagebunshin hanya dengan mempelajari petunjuk dari sebuah gulungan. Meksi terkadang sedikit naïf, Naruto adalah pemuda yang cerdas. Cukup cerdas hingga tak seorang pun berhasil mendeteksi semua kebohongan yang ia lakukan selama ini. Tak seorang pun.

Kecuali Sai.

Sai tahu semua kebohongan yang dilakukan Naruto. Di balik sikap masa bodohnya, Naruto sering merasa kesepian. Di balik wajah cerianya, Naruto menyembunyikan kesedihan. Di balik senyum tegarnya, Naruto berusaha menekan ketakutan. Di balik semua kerja kerasnya saat latihan, Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tenggelam dalam penyesalan.

Sai telah cukup lama dan sering memperhatikan Naruto sehingga dia hapal seluruh kebiasannya di luar kepala. Begitu juga dengan seluruh perasaan yang disembunyikannya. Tak hanya bagian yang menunjukkan sisi negatifnya saja, namun Sai juga bisa membaca bagian positifnya dengan mudah. Meski yang bersangkutan telah berusaha keras untuk tidak memperlihatkannya.

"Kau benar-benar kurang ajar, Sai! Aku membencimu! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu suatu saat nanti! Lihat saja!"

Dan dengan menghentakkan kaki, Naruto berbalik meninggalkan kelompoknya dengan wajah yang menampilkan kekesalan. Sakura dan Kakashi menatap Sai dengan iba, namun sang ANBU hanya tersenyum.

Dia tahu semua itu hanya sebuah kebohongan semata.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Menurutmu… aku ini apa?"

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya mengaduk rebusan ramen dalam panic untuk berbalik dan menatap Sai. Pertanyaannya yang tiba-tiba membuat otak Naruto tidak bisa langsung memproses dan memahami apa maksudnya. Dua alis pirang menyatu, membentuk suatu raut kebingungan di wajah sang Jinchuuriki.

"Apa?"

Sai menumpukan kedua sikunya di atas meja sementara jemarinya saling bertautan. Dia menopangkan dagu di atasnya, matanya terpancang pada sosok Naruto yang masih menatapnya dengan bingung di depan konter dapur. Diulanginya pertanyaan tadi dengan sedikit lebih keras.

"Menurutmu, aku ini apa?"

Alis Naruto berkerut semakin dalam mendengarnya. "Manusia?" ujarnya setengah hati. Dia masih separuh tak yakin apakah Sai itu benar-benar manusia atau sebenarnya hanya robot di balik balutan kulit dan daging.

"Umm… Tentang statusku."

"Shinobi? ANBU? Mantan kaki tangan Danzo?"

Sai berjengit sedikit mendengar istilah terakhir yang digunakan Naruto. Dia beringsut samar di kursinya sebelum berganti posisi tangan dengan bersidekap di atas meja. Dia mencondongkan badannya ke arah Naruto.

"Yang benar-benar kumaksud adalah; apa arti aku bagimu?" Tanya Sai lagi, mencoba memperjelas maksud pertanyaannya. "Kau menganggap aku ini apa?"

Naruto tidak segera menjawab. Dia mematikan kompor kemudian menuangkan ramen yang telah matang dalam sebuah mangkuk porselen besar. Dia mengenakan sarung tangan tahan panas sebelum dengan hati-hati meletakkan mangkuk ramen yang masih panas di atas meja. Dia akhirnya menatap langsung mata Sai.

"Kau adalah temanku," kata Naruto tegas. Dia berdiri tegak lalu melepas kedua sarung tangannya. "Kau orang yang berharga bagiku; sama seperti Iruka-sensei, Sakura, Kakashi-sensei, Gaara, Hinata, dan teman-teman yang lain."

"Seperti Sasuke?"

Tangan Naruto yang mengambil mangkuk dari dalam lemari menegang sejenak. Dia berbalik dan kembali menatap Sai dengan ekspresi yang sedikit mengeras. Sebelum dia sempat mengucapkan apapun, Sai telah kembali bicara.

"Apakah kau menganggapku sebagai pengganti Sasuke?" tanya Sai.

"Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" Naruto mendesis tak senang. Dia meletakkan kedua mangkuk di tangannya ke atas meja dengan sedikit hentakan kasar, menimbulkan bunyi keras yang tak nyaman. Dia memandang pemuda berambut hitam di hadapannya dengan tajam sebelum melanjutkan. "Siapa yang mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu?"

"Ino," sahut Sai datar. "Neji, Kiba, Tenten, Rock Lee, bahkan Sakura juga pernah mengatakan hal semacam itu ebebrapa waktu lalu. Mereka bilang aku menggantikan posisi Sasuke di Tim 7—sebagai rekan sekelompok maupuns sebagai temanmu."

"Omong kosong!" hardik Naruto segera. Dia mengertakkan giginya dengan geram. "Kau adalah temanku dan kau bukan pengganti siapa-siapa. Kau mengisi tempat yang kosong di Tim 7 bukan berarti kau menggantikan posisi Sasuke—dalam artian apapun. Kau ya kau. Bukan Sasuke. Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang orang katakan. Kau adalah Sai dan akan tetap selamanya begitu."

"Tetap saja mereka bilang aku sangat mirip Sasuke."

"Tidak masuk akal. Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip."

Sai terlihat masih keras kepala. "Tapi kata orang—"

"Persetan! Kalau kau lebih mempedulikan pendapat orang lain daripada aku, terserah kau!" potong Naruto tak sabar. "Aku sudah bilang kau sama sekali tidak mirip Sasuke ataupun menggantikan Sasuke, dan final. Selesai. Kau menanyakan apa yang kupikirkan tentangmu dan aku sudah menjawabnya dengan jujur. Jika kau masih tak puas, terserah. Dengarkan saja apa kata orang lain, aku tak peduli."

Naruto berbalik kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja makan, memunggungi Sai. Dia tidak bicara lagi dan Sai juga tak mengatakan apapun. Dia tahu Naruto sedang marah; entah pada siapa dia tak tahu. Mungkin pada orang-orang, mungkin juga pada Sai. Setelah beberapa lama mereka saling diam, akhirnya Sai yang angkat bicara.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sai menghela napas.

Kalimat sederhana itu rupanya mampu meredakan sedikit kemarahan Naruto. Dia akhirnya berbalik kembali menatap Sai dengan kedua tangan bersidekap. Bibirnya sedikit cemberut tapi tatapan matanya melunak ketika mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau tahu, baru saja kau menunjukkan perbedaan yang sangat besar dengan Sasuke," kata Naruto. Dia tersenyum samar kemudian memalingkan muka. "Sejauh yang kuingat, Sasuke tak pernah minta maaf; sekalipun dia berbuat salah. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi. Baginya, minta maaf berarti merendahkan diri dan merendah berarti lemah. Dia tak suka dan tak akan pernah mau menjadi orang yang dianggap lemah."

"Menurut buku yang kubaca, orang bijaksana adalah orang yang mau mengakui kesalahannya," kata Sai dengan agak menerawang, mungkin mengingat-ingat kembali isi sebuah buku dari ratusan yang telah dibacanya. "Dan orang kuat adalah orang yang mau menerima kelemahannya kemudian memperbaikinya."

"Nah, Sasuke bukan orang kuat maupun bijaksana kalau begitu," kata Naruto sambil lalu. Semua kegusarannya tadi perlahan telah menghilang lalu dia duduk di kursinya, berhadapan dengan Sai. Dia mengambil sumpit dan menyendok ramen ke dalam mangkuknya sementara Sai melakukan hal yang serupa di seberangnya.

"Itadakimasu," ucap Naruto seraya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Sai menggumamkan ucapan yang sama kemudian mulai menikmati makan malamnya. Mereka kembali diam sementara mulut mereka sibuk mengunyah ramen. Mereka telah separuh jalan menghabiskan isi mangkuk mereka ketika Naruto mendadak berhenti, meletakkan mangkuknya di atas meja.

"Lagipula… kau itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan Sasuke," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba, membuat Sai menghentikan kegiatan makannya dan mendongak. Naruto terlihat menerawang sambil menggigiti ujung sumpitnya sebelum melanjutkan, "Aku bisa memberitahumu apa saja perbedaan antara kau dengannya."

"Oh ya?" Kali ini Sai meletakkan sumpit dan mangkuknya kemudian menumpukan kedua lengannya di atas meja. Dia menatap Naruto dengan tertarik kemudian berkata, "Apa saja?"

"Aku bisa mulai dari perbedaan fisik," ujar Naruto yang ikut meletakkan sumpitnya. "Rambut Sasuke hitam kebiruan sementara rambutmu hitam legam. Mata Sasuke terlihat suram sedangkan matamu kadang terlihat bercahaya. Kulit Sasuke juga tak sepucat kulitmu," kata Naruto menatap Sai yang mengangguk-angguk kecil.

"Dan sifat kalian juga jauh berbeda. Sasuke selalu bersikap dingin, aku bersikap sesuai kebutuhan. Sasuke tidak pernah tersenyum, kau melakukannya setiap hari. Sasuke juga tak akan pernah duduk di hadapanku untuk makan malam seperti yang kaulakukan sekarang."

Naruto berhenti sejenak untuk melihat bagaimana Sai akan menanggapi kata-katanya. Ketika pemuda itu tak berkomentar apa-apa, dia menghela napas kemudian menambahkan, "Dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi beberapa hal yang kusebutkan itu kurasa sudah cukup menunjukkan bahwa kalian sama-sekali tidak sama."

"Aku mengerti," kata Sai pelan. Dia sudah hendak mengambil kembali sumpitnya ketika dia mendengar Naruto bergumam pelan.

"Dan lagi… aku tidak menyukai Sasuke."

Naruto membiarkan kalimatnya mengambang disana. Sai merasakan sensasi aneh ketika sepercik harapan menghangatkan perasaannya. Meski tak terkatakan, tetapi Sai sepenuh hati berharap bahwa lanjutan dari kalimat itu sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkannya.

Aku menyukaimu…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Naruto alergi terhadap buku. Berkontak fisik dengan lembaran kertas yang dijilid itu entah kenapa selalu menurunkan staminanya dan membuatnya mengantuk. Itu sebabnya dia selalu tidur di kelas dan sangat menghindari tempat-tempat yang berisi banyak buku; seperti toko buku atau perpustakaan. Naruto mengidentifikasi alerginya sebagai suatu penyakit; sebuah penyakit yang diragukan apakah Sakura atau bahkan Godaime Tsunade mampu menemukan obatnya.

Beberapa waktu lalu, kata 'Naruto' dan 'perpustakaan' bisa diibaratkan layaknya 'Israel' dan 'Palestine'. Tak mungkin menemukan keduanya dalam satu kalimat selain dalam makna negatif atau kontradiktif. Karena itu, ketika suatu sore Sakura melapor pada Kakashi bahwa ia menemukan Naruto sedang membaca di perpustakaan, Kakashi hamper-hampir mengira bahwa sang kunoichi sedang mengalami halusinasi.

Tapi tidak. Ketika Kakashi pergi ke perpustakaan, Naruto memang terlihat sedang membaca buku. Sai duduk tepat di sebelahnya, mencondongkan badan ke samping sedemikian rupa hingga beradu pundak untuk melihat isi bacaan yang ada di hadapan si ninja berambut pirang. Sekali melihat, Kakashi akhirnya menyadari bahwa tim medis Konoha tidak perlu susah payah mengadakan penelitian tentang buku untuk menemukan penyembuh penyakit absurd Naruto.

Keduanya terlihat tenggelam dalam keasyikan membaca sebelum Sai mengomentari sesuatu yang ditanggapi Naruto dengan menggetok kepalanya menggunakan Kamus Besar Bahasa Jepang—Kuno & Modern. Mereka kemudian berdebat yang berujung pada Naruto bangkit dari kursinya, melemparkan buku ke atas meja kemudian berjalan keluar dengan wajah merah sampai ke telinga. Dari jauh, Kakashi mendengar gumaman kesal seperti 'keras kepala', 'kurang ajar', 'mesum', 'tidak tahu sopan-santun', dan 'aku tidak akan kesana lagi'.

Tapi Kakashi menemukan keduanya dalam posisi yang sama sore hari satu minggu berikutnya.

Naruto masih alergi terhadap buku dan tak bisa disandingkan dengan kata perpustakaan. Hanya saja jika ditambahkan Sai, kedua kata yang nyaris antonim itu bisa digabungkan membentuk sebuah kalimat yang bermakna positif. Pertanyaan tentang obat alergi Naruto telah terjawab hanya dengan satu kata.

Sai.

Naruto tidak lagi menghindari perpustakaan. Tidak jika dia selalu bisa menemukan Sai di dalamnya.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"Apakah kau melihat Sai?"

Sakura hanya menggeleng. Alisnya berkerut heran melihat tingkah panik Naruto di hadapannya. Dia menduga ini ada hubungannya dengan ninja berambut hitam yang sudah hampir seminggu tak ditemuinya itu. Dia sendiri tak tahu kemana rekan setimnya itu pergi sehingga dia tak bisa memberikan informasi yang bermanfaat bagi Naruto.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu ini aku tidak melihatnya," jelas Sakura. "Memangnya dia tidak memberitahumu kemana dia pergi?"

"Tidak. Aku tanya Tsunade-baachan, katanya dia juga sedang tak ada misi," kata Naruto setengah panik, seperempat bingung, seperempat lagi kesal. "Aku juga sudah mencarinya di perpustakaan tapi dia tidak ada disana. Dia kemana, sih?"

"Sudah kaucari di rumahnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu dimana rumahnya."

"Nah, aku tak mengerti apa masalahmu," kata Sakura memutar bola matanya. "Kenapa kau tak cari tahu dimana rumahnya dan mengecek kesana?"

Naruto mengedip beberapa kali seolah baru menyadari hal tersebut. Bibirnya membulat, seperti mengucap 'O' tanpa suara kemudian memukul telapak dengan kepalan tangannya yang lain.

"Benar juga!" tandasnya seraya nyengir gembira seperti biasa. "Baiklah! Aku akan tanya pada Tsunade-baachan dimana rumah si pelukis sinting itu. Lihat saja, akan kutendang pantatnya kalau ketemu. Sampai nanti, Sakura-chan."

Dan dalam sekejap, kilas rambut pirangnya telah menghilang dari jarak pandang.

Sakura tersenyum seraya menggeleng perlahan. Dia sedikit heran melihat Naruto sangat khawatir hanya karena tak melihat Sai selama beberapa hari. Dia yakin pemuda itu tahu pasti bahwa sebagai seorang ninja kemampuan Sai tergolong tinggi. Kecil kemungkinannya dia terjebak masalah—kecuali kalau sudah melibatkan mulutnya. Seharusnya Naruto tidak perlu sepanik itu…

Atau mungkinkah itu bukan perasaan cemas?

Sementara itu, Naruto memacu langkahnya menuju lokasi rumah Sai sesuai yang diinformasikan oleh Godaime Tsunade. Jika Naruto tak salah mengingat peta Konoha, maka tempat tinggal Sai pastilah terletak di pinggir desa, hampir berbatasan dengan Hutan Konoha.

Benar-benar penyendiri, pikir Naruto ketika bayangan pepohonan mulai Nampak dari kejauhan. Naruto mempercepat laju larinya dan beberapa ratus meter berikutnya dia melihat sebuah bangunan sesuai dengan yang dideskripsikan Godaime Tsunade.

Naruto berhenti tepat di depan rumah tersebut. Bangunannya agak kuno dan ukurannya juga tidak terlalu besar. Tanaman liar sedikit tumbuh subur di pekarangan dengan sulur-sulur merambat di atas semak belukar. Naruto berjalan kea rah pintu dan setelah menarik napas beberapa kali, dia mengangkat tangannya untuk mengetuk.

'tok'-'tok'-'tok'

"Tunggu sebentar," sahut suara familiar dari dalam rumah. Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang samar bergerak ke arahnya sebelum pintu itu mengayun terbuka.

Sai terlihat terkejut melihat sosok Naruto berdiri di depan pintunya. Lebih terkejut lagi ketika sebuah bogem mentah mendarat di rahang kirinya dengan telak, membuatnya terpental ke belakang hingga menabrak meja. Belum tuntas rasa kagetnya akan serangan tiba-tiba itu, Naruto telah merenggut kerah bajunya dan memaksanya berdiri.

"KEMANA SAJA KAU, SIALAN? !"

Telinga Sai berdengung menyakitkan seusai Naruto meneriakkan kalimat itu dengan intensitas suara yang mungkin mencapai seratus empat puluh desibel. Sai mengedip beberapa kali untuk memulihkan diri dari rasa kaget sebelum memaksa otaknya menyusun kalimat sebagai tanggapan.

"Uh… Sedang apa kau disini?"

Oke, bukan jawaban yang benar karena pukulan yang lain melayang ke arahnya. Namun Sai telah mengumpulkan kesadarannya sehingga refleknya telah kembali bekerja. Dia menangkap pergelangan tangan kiri Naruto sebelum kepalan tangannya memberi pipi kanannya warna kebiruan yang sama dengan yang sudah tertoreh di pipi kirinya. Dia menyentakkan bajunya lepas dari pegangan Naruto tetapi dia sendiri masih mencengkeram lengannya.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk membunuhku, sebaiknya kau pergi saja," kata Sai pelan. "Aku masih belum mau mati."

Naruto terlihat semakin cemberut. "Aku kesal tahu!" Dia menarik tangannya kemudian bersidekap dan mendelik menatap Sai. "Kemana saja kau? Hampir seminggu kau tidak muncul dan sama sekali tak member kabar. Kau membuatku khawatir, tahu! Kupikir kau sudah mati atau apa."

"Aku diam di rumah saja kok," kata Sai seraya beranjak pergi untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Naruto mengikuti tanpa suara, duduk tak jauh dari sang pemilik rumah.

"Kenapa tidak memberitahuku apapun?"

"Kupikir tak perlu."

"Tidak perlu apanya? Aku 'kan jadi khawatir!"

"Tidak seperti kau saja," kata Sai heran. Dia menoleh pemuda yang duduk di sisi kanannya itu. "Apa benar kau khawatir? Jangan-jangan kau hanya kangen padaku."

Sebuah bantal sofa yang menghantam mukanya justru membuktikan kebenaran kata-katanya barusan.

"Jangan sembarangan!" seru Naruto tanpa menyadari wajahnya mulai merona. "Kenapa aku harus kangen padamu?"

"Karena aku tampan? Kuat? Pintar?" ujar Sai mengabaikan dengus jijik Naruto di setiap adjektif yang disebutkannya. "Sadarkah kau bahwa wajahmu tak bisa berbohong? Pipimu memerah kalau kau mau tahu."

Secara reflek, Naruto segera memegang kedua pipinya dan mengumpat pelan menyadari bahwa kulit di bawah telapak tangannya memang terasa panas. Dia melotot pada Sai yang mulai tertawa geli. Naruto menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal lalu berdiri.

"Terserah! Aku mau pulang!" Naruto berbalik kemudian berjalan pergi. Namun ketika dia mencapai pintu, dia berhenti lalu kembali menghadap Sai, menuding wajahnya dengan telunjuk. "Besok kau harus dating latihan. Aku tidak mau dengar kata tidak."

"Bilang saja kau kangen padaku."

"Aku tidak kangen padamu. Dan aku minta maaf soal memar di pipimu itu."

"Tak apa. Kuanggap sebagai tanda kangenmu padaku."

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU TIDAK KANGEN PADAMU!"

Sai tertawa pelan menghindari kanvas yang dilempar Naruto ke arahnya. Dia hanya tersenyum geli melihat Naruto yang berlari keluar seraya bersungut-sungut. Dia tidak sempat mendengar gumam lirih yang terucap dari bibir Naruto.

"Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?"

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Sai mempunyai kebiasaan untuk hidup sehat. Bangun di pagi hari, sedikit berolahraga untuk menyegarkan tubuh, mandi dua kali sehari, makan dengan komposisi empat sehat lima sempurna tiga kali sehari, minum air putih delapan gelas sehari, dan todur selama delapan jam di malam hari. Bukannya Sai ingin berumur panjang. Dia hanya menganggap bahwa seorang ninja yang mati karena penyakit jantung atau diabetes itu sangat tidak elit sekali.

Setidaknya, meninggal saat menyelesaikan misi peringkat D masih jauh lebih terhormat.

Karena itu Sai sangat menjaga pola makannya. Dia menghindari segala macam makanan manis seperti cokelat, dango, dorayaki dan sebagainya. Juga makanan cepat saji. Di antara semua makanan jenis itu, yang paling dihindarinya adalah ramen. Selain jumlah perasa buatan yang cukup banyak di dalamnya, lemak dan minyak dalam ramen juga sangat mengandung kolesterol. Sai jelas tidak mau makan makanan semacam itu.

Dan Sai mulai mempertanyakan kewarasannya sendiri ketika mendapati dirinya sedang duduk di kedai depan Ichiraku, menanti semangkuk ramen.

Sai tidak menyukai ramen, dia bisa bersumpah untuk itu. Tapi ketika Naruto menyeretnya ke kedai ramen faforitnya sepulang dari misi, berceloteh di sepanjang jalan bahwa dia akan mentraktir Sai semangkuk ramen tiap kali dia berhasil menyelesaikan misi-misi sulit, Sai jelas tidak mampu menolak. Karena menurut buku yang dia baca, tidak sopan menolak pemberian dari orang lain dan dia juga merasa tak tega jika harus menghilangkan senyum ceria itu dari wajah Naruto.

Hal yang sesungguhnya sangat diragukan karena Sai mendadak muncul di kantor Hokage dan meminta untuk diberikan misi peringkat A keesokan harinya.

Orang-orang akhirnya mulai mempertanyakan komitmen Sai untuk menjalankan pola hidup sehat.

Sai mengaku masih tidak menyukai ramen. Namun bagaimana dia selalu terlihat makan malam di rumah Naruto sementara yang disebut belakangan hanya bisa membuat ramen adalah misteri yang masih belum terpecahkan bahkan oleh Sakura maupun Kakashi.

Hanya Sai dan Kami-sama yang tahu.

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

"…apakah kau menyukaiku, Naruto?"

Sang Jinchuuriki menelan ludah. Dia memang bukan seorang jenius, tetapi dia juga bukan idiot seperti yang kebanyakan orang kira. Dia mengerti betul apa maksud dari pertanyaan Sai tersebut dan dia juga tidak bermaksud untuk pura-pura bodoh. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana menjawabnya.

Apakah dia menyukai Sai?

Naruto belum pernah menyukai orang lain selain Sakura. Itu pun hanya perasaan suka sesaat, sesuatu yang sering dinamakan orang sebagai 'cinta monyet'. Sekian lama waktu berlalu, perasaan itu perlahan menghilang dan dia belum menemukan orang lain yang mampu membuatnya merasakan hal yang sama.

Sampai dia bertemu Sai.

Apakah dia menyukai Sai?

Awalnya Naruto sama sekali tidak menyukai kehadiran pemuda berambut hitam itu. Segala komentarnya benar-benar menjengkelkan. Namun lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai terbiasa menghadapi kebiasaan kawan ANBU-nya itu. Bahkan ada saatnya dimana dia merindukan celotehan Sai.

Apakah dia menyukai Sai?

Naruto merasa sangat kesal jika ada yang mengatakan bahwa Sai sangat mirip dengan Sasuke, apalagi jika mengatakan bahwa Sai hanya menggantikan posisi Sasuke. Bagi Naruto, Sai adalah pribadi yang lain. Dia menikmati kehadiran Sai yang selalu mampu membuatnya tertawa meski dengan komentarnya yang menyebalkan. Dia juga selalu merindukan Sai tiap kali pemuda itu menjalankan misi pribadi. Naruto tidak akan memungkiri kenyataan bahwa dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sai.

"Apakah kau menyukaiku?" tanya Naruto pada akhirnya.

Sudur bibir Sai melengkung naik membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Dia tahu apa yang tersirat dari pertanyaan itu. Sesungguhnya, hal itu sudah tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi. Banyak hal yang terjadi di antara mereka yang menunjukkan bahwa Naruto begitu berarti banyak bagi Sai.

Apakah dia menyukai Naruto?

Naruto adalah orang yang memperlihatkan padanya arti seorang teman. Dia sekaligus menjadi teman pertama Sai. Dia adalah orang yang mengajarkan padanya arti sebuah persahabatan. Dia membuat Sai memandang dunia dengan cara yang berbeda.

Apakah dia menyukai Naruto?

Sai belajar banyak tentang emosi dan perasaan. Apa yang disebut dengan kepedulian, toleransi, cemburu, marah, benci, hingga rasa saying terhadap satu sama lain. Sai tak pernah merasakan apapun sebelumnya. Dia seharusnya hidup tanpa merasakan apapun, tetapi Naruto telah mengubahnya menjadi seseorang yang lebih manusiawi dengan mengerti berbagai macam emosi. Membuatnya tak hanya mengenal, tetapi juga merasakan sesuatu yang tak pernah diketahuinya selama ini.

Cinta.

Apakah dia menyukai Naruto?

Onyx bertemu dengan sapphire. Seperti pikiran yang telah terkoneksi, perasaan keduanya telah menyatu tanpa perlu ucapan kata. Mereka hanya seperti melihat ke dalam jiwa masing-masing, bersamaan saling menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan mereka meski tanpa perlu diungkapkan.

Aku menyukaimu.

Ah… Tidak.

Aku mencintaimu.

Detik ketika bibir keduanya bertemu serasa membekukan waktu. Keduanya tenggelam dalam curahan emosi yang selama ini tak terkatakan. Matahari telah sepenuhnua menghilang, digantikan oleh cahaya bulan dan taburan bintang-bintang. Alam seolah menjadi saksi atas kebahagiaan yang kini mereka rasakan, ikut merayakannya dengan memperlihatkan keindahan panorama semesta.

Setelah beberapa lama, keduanya saling menarik diri. Sai tersenyum kemudian membelai pipi Naruto dan sekali lagi mengecup bibirnya. Pipi Naruto merona merah kemudian tiba-tiba Sai mengambil lukisan langit yang tadi tergeletak sembarangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto melihat Sai meletakkan lukisan itu di pangkuannya kemudian mengambil kuas serta botol tinta putih dari tas pinggangnya. Dia melihat sai membuat sebuah titik putih di atas hamparan hitam. Dia melakukan beberapa segel kemudian titik itu mendadak berpendar lembut.

"Bintang," kata Sai menjawab pandang Tanya bercampur takjub di wajah Naruto. Ketika pemuda itu tampak masih belum mengerti, Sai menambahkan, "Langit tak akan menarik tanpa adanya bintang. Jika aku adalah langit, maka kau adalah bintangku."

"Kenapa bukan bulan?" tanya Naruto yang kini tersenyum.

"Bulan tak selalu Nampak. Tapi kau—bintang—akan selalu di sisiku."

Senyum Naruto makin lebar ketika dia mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Sai, memeluknya erat. Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang mengatakan bahwa Sai hanyalah pengganti Sasuke? Itu adalah hal paling konyol yang bisa dipikirkannya. Sasuke bukan orang yang menganggapnya istimewa, bukan orang yang selalu ada untuknya dan jelas bukan orang yang akan menemaninya menghabiskan sisa waktu hidupnya.

Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa dalam kehidupannya.

Sai adalah segalanya.

**-FIN-**

**A/N : Dua kalimat terakhir itu saya kutip dari fanfic karya SolemnDreamer yang berjudul 'Everything'. :D Yang sudah baca sampai sini, komen yah. Saya bikin ini ngebut banget, dikejar waktu buat jemput teman pulang kerja. Ehehehehe… #curcol Maafkan kemungkinan typo yah. Kalau sempat, nanti akan saya edit. =) So, review please? ^^**

**ETA : edited at 3/5/2013**


End file.
